Too Much
by BroughtBack
Summary: Human A/U: Craig isn't pleased with Rick's behavior and when he's given an opportunity to put the blowhard in his place, he takes it. Slash. REVIEWS PLEASE.


A/N: When the club scene starts up you should listen to "Red Eyes and Tears" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Gang while you read it. Just sayin'.

**oOo**

"So, pretty lady, you wanna go blow this popsicle stand and have some fun?"

Craig tried not to let jealousy pulse through his chest as he listened to Rick shamelessly flirting with Chell while the mute woman went through papers not two cubicles away. The rube had been doing nothing but brag and flirt with the woman ever since he had been hired as the designated gopher of the Aperture Science building. Craig vaguely considered telling Glados about the man making obvious moves on _her_ woman, but decided against it. The last guy that had tried anything with Chell had been taught a lesson by the woman herself with Glados only finding out weeks later when the guy gave his two-week's notice.

"Craig?" The white haired man jumped at the voice, turning to see the intern looking up at him with round golden eyes, looking concerned. "Are you alright? That's the fifth pencil you've broken."

Craig blinked as he looked down at the pile of broken pencils before him, the angrily scrawled facts that had occurred in place of the rough draft for the merger contract that he was supposed to be drawing up. Dropping the writing utensil the pale haired man rubbed his eyes, pressing his fingers to his temple afterwards. "I'm alright, Neil, you go back to Wheatley, I'm just a little raw."

Neil paused before he nodded and walked off, leaving Craig in his cubicle that suddenly felt too claustrophobic.

"What's up, Craig?" The pink-eyed man stiffened and glared ahead as he tried to drown out that annoying drawl with his own thoughts. "With those rabbit eyes you look like you haven't slept in days."

"I'll have you know that this is my natural eye color, Rick." Craig snipped, his eyes obviously being a sensitive subject.

"I call bullshit, no one has eyes like that, Pinky."

"I'm an albino, you imbecile, the same genetic mutation of my pigments that causes my skin and hair to be pale has turned my eyes pink rather than any so-called natural color." Craig glared at the other man. "If you're done being an ignoramus, could you please leave me to my work. Go deliver some coffee to the interns or annoy Chell."

"Geeze, man, you need to remove that stick up yer ass." Rick huffed before he turned and meandered away, stopping by a few cubicles to converse with others.

Whenever he was gone Craig let his shoulders slump as he flopped into his chair.

There was a light tapping near his head and the pale-haired man looked up to see Chell leaning over the far left corner of Craig's cubicle, her arms crossed so that her chin could rest on her wrists. She raised an eyebrow and looked over towards the elevator where Rick had disappeared before returning her gaze to Craig.

"No, I don't know where he went, nor do I care."

A chastising and simultaneously knowing look was directed at him.

"Don't patronize me, Chell, I hate that man and his incessant need to talk constantly."

Chell shrugged and made a neither here nor there expression.

"What's that supposed to mean, woman?"

Chell unfolded her arms and laced her fingers together, resting her chin on them and batting her eyelashes in a dreamy fashion before returning to her previous position and pointing at Craig.

The albino's jaw dropped and he sputtered. "I am not smitten with him! And I'm certainly not jealous either!"

Chell snorted and rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head as she smirked. She knew him too well if she could tell that he was lying.

"That _man_ is an idiot! He's also a coward and blowhard! How on earth could I be attracted to that?"

Chell shrugged and grinned before letting her eyes pointedly look upwards before they returned to Craig.

"You and Glados are a special case, Chell, not all opposites attract."

Chell shook her head before waving the younger man off and moving to return to her chair. Craig made a face and climbed onto his desk, looking over the tops of their cubicles and glaring at Chell.

"I am not attracted to him."

Chell gave him a knowing smirk, coupled with a raised eyebrow and her chin resting in her palm as she shook her head at him before she returned to the bionic arm she was designing.

Craig fumed and flopped back into his chair, glaring at the merger document before him before something occurred to him and he blinked in surprise.

Did the mute woman just have the last word with him?

**oOo**

"You look like you don't know the meaning of the word fun." Rick stated conversationally as he leaned against one of the thin walls to Craig's cubicle, the albino man sighing once more as he continued on his first edit of the merger document.

At some point Rick had stopped harassing Chell and had turned his attention to Craig instead. Usually the one-sided conversations revolved around the stick that was shoved up Craig's ass and how he seriously needed to get that checked out and removed. Rick seemed to ignore Craig's snapped comments about Rick and continue with whatever conversation topic he had chosen to entertain himself with.

"It's amazing how you believe that I care about fun." Craig stated as he checked his printer's paper before he clicked the print button on his computer, listening to the hum of the machine working and the sharp slick of the tray as it deposited the printed pages rather than Rick's rambling.

"…So I'm gonna take you out and show you how normal people have fun."

Craig only caught that tailend of an obviously long diatribe, but it was enough to make him jump and stare at Rick in slight horror. "W-what?" He instantly regained himself and scowled. "No. Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"B-because I… I have to work late tonight."

"You only have that merger to work on and it isn't supposed to be ready for another two weeks." And he had already done most of the work and Rick knew it.

"I ha-have to feed my cat."

"You can do that whenever you go home to get ready for a night out clubbing."

Craig immediately thought to his closet and his eyes widened even more in panic. "No, absolutely not, I will not be badgered into this."

"Aw, come on, Craig, you should have some fun every once in a while for good health."

"Yeah, Craig, when was the last time you even smiled?"

"You're so tense, live a little."

Craig glared at his coworkers, who had apparently betrayed him. His face was red, flushed and finally he couldn't contain himself as he blurted out a bit too loudly. "Has anyone here considered that I do have fun in my own way every once in a while? Have any of you thought that I don't need your help to be happy?"

There was silence and Craig's eyes widened after a moment and he covered his mouth. Rick looked a bit surprised at his outburst and after a moment he realized why. His eyes were stinging with tears and his throat was trembling from the pressure that his peers had been crowding him with.

"I…" he bit his lips before racing out of his cube and into the elevator, pressing the button for the basement level.

He made his quick way to his car, ignoring the sound of pounding tennis-shoes on the ground behind him or Rick's voice calling after him as he opened his car and slammed the door shut, backing out of his space without a backwards glance, not caring if he ran the other man over as he tore out of the parking garage.

It took him half of his usual twenty-minute drive to get to his apartment and when he did he mounted the stairs quickly, ignoring a greeting from Mrs. Haugenheimer as he raced into his apartment and slammed the door shut, letting out an enraged scream as he grabbed his hair and tugged roughly at the pale skins, letting out the sound two or three more times before his chest was heaving and he allowed himself to slump against the front door.

The albino pressed his fingers to his eyes before he made his way to his bathroom, staring into the mirror as he tried to focus his scattered thoughts.

Fact: Albino eyes are purple or pink, due to genetic mutation and lack of pigmentation, this also causes albino's to lose their eyesight.

He was already almost completely blind, able to see through a hole about the size of a quarter in his right eye, his left had already lost all of its vision. But what he could see in the mirror he didn't like. His layered white hair curled in a feminine bob around his face, a sure-fire sign that he needed to get it cut again so that his cowlicks wouldn't be so obvious. His face was angular with thin, soft lips and a straight, aristocratic nose. He didn't look feminine as most people seemed to think, but that image was possibly due to the fact that he was tall and bony, which could easily be mistaken as slender with the filter that people seemed to view him through.

Adjusting a few strands of hair Craig took a deep breath through his nose before releasing the breath through his lips, closing his eyes and letting his shoulders slump. After a few minutes the albino moved to draw up a bath, testing the water with his fingers before he removed his shirt and pants, slipping his boxers down his hips before he stepped into the water, his long legs bent so that his knees poked out above the water obviously. Resting his head against the edge of the bathtub, Craig grabbed a washcloth and some bathsoap, working up a lather before he lifted a leg out of the warm water and trailing the cloth over his skin, considering what his next course of action would be.

He hadn't planned on going out tonight but after the incident at work he felt that he needed to relax. A low mew dragged the albino's attention to the closed toilet, where his brown and orange patched cat was sitting, giving him a look as it sat there, obviously upset about being ignored when Craig had first entered the apartment.

"I'm sorry, Eric, I was a bit upset." The young man reached over and gently stroked the cat's ear, Eric moving to lick the fine droplets of water from his owner's fingertips before deciding to leave the room, Craig smiling as he watched the cat flounce off. "I suppose I should go out now… Unwind."

After a half an hour of lounging and grooming, Craig climbed out of the tub, wrapping himself in a towel as he moved to his bedroom, opening his closet and humming as he flicked through the various hangers in there. He chose a black strapless jumpsuit with a cinched waist from the side that he had hidden his more… relaxed… clothing in, pulling the clothing on without any care for underwear before he went back into the bathroom, rummaging through a couple of drawers before he found the black mascara and eyeliner he was looking for, applying them carefully before lifting a tube of lipstick to his mouth.

A soft mew and Craig looked down at Eric as the cat tilted his head up at him. "Do I look pretty?" The albino asked with a smile and the cat tilted his head the other way before letting out a soft sneeze and flouncing off. "I guess not, huh?" In his comfortable clothing and the makeup that hid something he didn't even know how to name, Craig felt more secure than when he stood in front of Glados receiving praise for his hard work. At work he was hidden, he was the stuck up know-it-all prick. When he got home and went out at night, he didn't have to worry about pretenses. He was Craig and that was enough.

Satisfied with his makeup, Craig adjusted his hair before deciding it was done well enough before he went into his bedroom once more, slipping his phone, wallet and a few others supplies into a plain black hobo bag and slinging it over a bare shoulder. He was ready to open the door and go out to his car when he turned the knob, but the sight that met him had him freezing instantly.

Rick, standing in his doorway, hand lifted in a gesture preparing for a knock on the door that Craig had just opened.

"I… Craig?" Rick, for once, seemed at a loss for words and in that moment Craig realized that he had an advantage over the other man. Rick honestly had no idea how to handle the situation, how to process what he was seeing, and Craig was used to the reaction.

"Yes?" The albino snapped impatiently, not missing a beat as he placed a hand on his hip.

"You… Craig? I'm sorry I just…"

"I'm going out, what did you come here for?"

"O-out?" Rick mentally gave himself a slap as he took in the sight before him. He had always thought Craig was more on the pretty side, but to see him in this getup, well it was still a shock. "I came to apologize for earlier… I…"

"We both know that you meant what you said about that stick up my ass." Craig cut the other man off, stepping forward and closing his door behind him. "And honestly, I don't care about whatever drivel you came here with. You're an arrogant, closed-minded, chauvinist blowhard and I want you to know that you don't know the _first thing_ about me, much less how I spend my time outside of work."

"I'm sorry, I just… I didn't expect-"

"You know the funny thing about those three words? Is that everyone who has ever known me has said them too." Craig glared up at Rick, shoving him out of the way. "You think you're better than me because you can brag about how you went and drank yourself under a table? How you had another conquest in your bed? You hide just like I do, but your hiding is worse than mine because your hiding doesn't mean jack shit."

Rick seemed to remember how to take offense and he scowled. "Hey, you don't know me."

"Oh don't I?" Craig gave a harsh laugh. "I doubt there's one single thing about you that is different than the assumption's I've made, and even if there was then you wouldn't prove them."

"And what assumptions have you made?" Rick raised an eyebrow, folding his arms and blocking Craig's path by sheer size alone.

"You're a braggart, an idiot, a homophobic rube from a place where they inbreed every other generation." Craig stated in a deadpanned tone. "I seriously doubt you could prove me wrong."

"Is that a challenge?" Rick's green eyes flared and Craig smirked.

"Why not? I have nothing to lose." Craig looked over Rick and made a face. "Though you can't go where I'm going dressed like that." The other man was dressed in his suit for work and while it was a relatively well-made suit, it wasn't the correct thing to be wearing to a gay club. "Where's your house?"

"Two buildings away." Rick stated, gesturing in the direction of his apartment. The two were on his doorstep in five minutes and soon Craig was going through the other man's closet, tossing him a pair of cargo pants, a fitted black muscle shirt and a thick leather belt.

"Put them on." Craig ordered, hands on his hips as he watched the other man with a deadpanned stare. Rick rolled his eyes and undid his shirt, tossing it aside before he dropped his pants and stepped out of his shoes.

Craig hadn't anticipated on finding Rick attractive, but it was obvious that the man was a fine specimen of his gender. Whereas Craig himself was willowy and flexible, Rick was solid and thick, with a broad trunk of a torso that was defined in a completely different way than Craig's own thin body. His tanned skin was obviously familiar with the outdoors and his dark brunette hair had streaks of sun-bleached gold, fine and barely noticeable until one saw them in the right light. Coupled with his green eyes the color of glass bottles, Rick looked like the picture of an outdoorsman. Muscles were defined and bulged as Rick moved to pull on the cargo pants and belt, the shirt doing nothing to cover the body of the man as he straightened and raised an eyebrow at Craig.

"Are we going to do this or what?" The man asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Craig scoffed, shaking off his previous awe as he strutted out of the apartment and to his car. "I'm driving, since I don't want you chickening out and ditching me."

Rick growled as he climbed into the passenger seat of Craig's Ford Taurus, buckling in as Craig started the engine and pulled out of his parking space.

"So where are we going?"

"To my idea of fun."

They pulled up to the Hydeaway club in about ten minutes, climbing out of Craig's car. A rainbow flag hung next to the door of the club, the elaborate scrolling of the club's name glowed a dark orange against the dark brown metal and brick of the building, Craig paying the valet before approaching the club's entrance, grabbing hold of Rick's wrist to keep the other man from running off.

"What is this place?" Rick called when they entered, eyes wide as he took in the club.

"This is where I go to have fun!" Craig shouted over the blasting music, releasing Rick as he made his way to the dance floor. "Too intense?"

The music was loud, shaking the very floor of the club, with men packed together on the dance floor. Very few females permeated the area, much to Rick's disappointment, and the ones that were sat close or were dancing together in such a way that Rick was pretty sure they didn't want any intrusions from anyone. Turning his attention back to the dancefloor Rick's jaw fairly dropped as he looked at the floor. There were stands with cages, displaying young men dancing on them as the music pulsed around them. A heavy guitar solo was playing and Rick couldn't see Craig as he was pushed into the crowd of dancing men.

The beat was heavy and Rick found his feet picking up as he began to bounce to the music, a slow smile occurring on his features as he relaxed, several men dancing with him but never moving close enough for physical contact. The movements of his body took him across the dance floor, and by the time he was at the center he had a perfect view of something that he swore made his heart stop.

He had never thought of Craig as sexy, with his thick plastic glasses, three piece suits and uptight attitude, but now, the slimmer man was climbing into a cage with the help of two other men, the bars closing quickly so as to keep groping hands away from the young man's body. Rick shoved his way towards the cage, eyes wide as Craig lifted his arms over his head and began to sway his hips, rotating slowly to show off everything before bending down at his waist, reaching through the bars to grab hold of Rick's shirt, tugging him up and pulling forward.

"Too much, blowhard?" Craig whispered against Rick's cheek, licking the coarse skin there before straightening, turning to give attention to another man crowding the cage he was in.

Rick gaped before swallowing, watching Craig pull a long kiss from one man, dragging his body along the bars as he continued to dance. Rick felt something dark and snake-like curling in his stomach as he watched Craig interacting with the other men. After a few minutes he stood on the edge of the cage, opening it and climbing into the confinement, the albino gasping in surprise as he was turned and his hair grasped firmly. Rick growled as he pressed his mouth to the red of Craig's own, the slimmer man freezing before moaning softly, pulling back for a moment to whisper in the larger man's ears.

"There's a set of back rooms." He murmured climbing out of the cage much to the disappointment of the crowd around the stand. Making their way across the dance floor and into the back of the club, where Rick could make out the sounds of copulation and something in his chest tightened as he thought of the fact that he and Craig – skinny, awkward, matter-of-fact Craig – were about to be doing the same thing.

A door was opened and Rick was shoved into the dim room gasping when he felt Craig's lips on his own once more, thin hands shoving him backwards towards the mattress laid out on the floor. The room stank of cigarette smoke and sex, but Rick could smell Craig's own scent above it all, the smell of soap and peaches that had him pressing closer to the other man so he could inhale more deeply.

"Think you could tell me the difference between a man and a woman sucking you off?" Craig whispered, leaning forward to nip at Rick's lower lip before crawling down the larger man's body to undo his belt. Rick stared as Craig undid his belt, the albino tugging his cargos and boxers down, revealing the larger man's erection. Rick groaned and let his fingers lace with Craig's fine hair, panting as the albino licked along the thick shaft. "So what would I be? Man or woman?"

"Craig, god…" Rick groaned, his back arching from the mattress as Craig began to suck in earnest, the albino moving slowly before pulling back, extracting a long moan from the larger man's throat. "Fuck, I want…"

Craig climbed onto Rick's body, smirking down at the larger man as he slid his palms over firm pectorals. "You want to fuck?" The albino let his hips grind down on the other man's before he leaned down to nip at Rick's lower lip. "You want to fuck _me_? That what you want?"

"God, yes." Rick growled, rolling their bodies until Craig was pinned beneath him, his large hands sliding the jumpsuit off of Craig's thin body, causing his partner to gasp and arch. Craig spared only a moment to thank god that he had gone commando as his clothing was thrown aside, his long, thin legs curling over Rick's thicker form as he pressed their mouths together in a harsh, sloppy kiss.

Craig gasped and whimpered as he was pressed into the mattress, Rick staring down at him intensely before leaning down to bite and suck on the albino's soft neck. For a few moments Rick didn't notice the slimmer man's erection against his stomach, his attention being drawn only when his hand slid down the flat abdomen of his partner, coming upon the shaft of hard flesh purely by accident. Rick pulled back, staring blankly at the slim man's erection, blinking slowly as if he had no clue as to what to do with it.

"Come on, you've never jerked yourself off before?" Craig gasped out, thrusting his hips upward pointedly as the other man looked down at him. Rick growled and captured Craig's mouth, if only to shut up his coworker's sharp mouth, his grip on the other man's member tightening as he began to pump. Craig gasped, mewling and whimpering into Rick's mouth as he ground his hips upwards, arching even more when Rick's fingers found their way to his perineum.

Rick became more daring with the encouraging reactions from his bedmate, thrusting his fingers into the other man's opening roughly, causing Craig to gasp and let out a harsh groan, his fingers digging into the mattress beneath him. Rick pumped his fingers roughly, two then three then four, before removing them and lining himself up with Craig's entrance, thrusting into the pale man without pretense or warning.

"God!" Craig moaned, his back arching as his eyes rolled back into his skull, his long legs perched against Rick's shoulders as the larger man groaned and began a firm, steady pace. "Rick!" The albino let out a soft, withering moan as his companion groaned, long fingers tangling in short brown hair as he pulled their mouths together.

Their motions were anything but loving or passionate, brought on through mutual frustration and the circumstances and place they were in. When they both came their grips loosened and soon they were dislocating, Craig panting as he lay on the bed with Rick still looming over his thin body. Craig sat up first, pink eyes glaring at the other man as he stood and pulled his clothing on.

"This changes _nothing_." He whispered before leaving the room and Rick lying on the mattress.


End file.
